The First Year: Year Five
by elvinmiss
Summary: Royce Hobbs and Francesca Paolini go to Hogwarts, expecting another boring year, but that's before they meet up with two of the marauders
1. Chapter One

Chapter One:

A few copper colored leaves flew into the window and were caught up almost instantly in the gutter of the Trelawney residence as Royce looked through her window. From her room (more commonly known as the attic) Royce had a perfect view of the gutter. Such a view as this would seem depressing to most people...and Royce was no acceptation. It wasn't as if the neighborhood she lived in was particularly pretty, nor pleasant...not even a bit homey, but almost anything in it would be a better view to wake up to in the morning than a filthy gutter. This morning though, Royce didn't really mind seeing such a gloomy sight. Today, she was actually getting out of the house and attic for that matter.  
Royce's great auntie Lavinia was taking her to Diagon Alley to purchase her needed school supplies. Not to mention, she was going to see her best friend, Francesca Paolini, a rather good looking (not to mention spirited...to say the least) red head. The two of them got along absolutely famously for the most part. Royce, being more introverted and jumpy made a perfect companion for Francesca who was neither of these things.  
Francesca was a definite extrovert, funny, outgoing, usually in some sort of trouble... and actually a bit of a pervert. So, with Francesca having enough enthusiasm for both of them, and Royce having enough sense for both of them, they evened each other out perfectly.  
Francesca had what you would call a normal childhood before coming to Hogwarts. She came from a very well to do Italian family of muggles. Her mother, Elaina Paolini was a lawyer and her father, Dimitri Paolini was a dentist. She had four brothers, Hector, the oldest who was currently in college on a football scholarship, Vinny was the second oldest, and the most handsome and charming, Dominic was the third oldest and a bit of a lecher, and then there was Angelo, who was four years younger than Francesca and what she liked to call an annoying brat of a brother. Francesca and her four brothers also happened to not be un-fortunate in their looks in the least. The four boys had the typical Italian looks; dark hair, olive skin, brown eyes, and strong builds. Francesca did have the olive skin and brown eyes but also happened to have silky lighter brownish red colored hair that fell almost to her shoulders. She was definitely not tall, but not short either and had a girlish figure with a bit of a tomboy twist to it. Francesca happened to be a bit of a tomboy and could usually be found wearing a t shirt (a well fitted one mind you) and a pair of pants rather than a skirt...unless she felt like showing off her legs... Along with her outgoing personality, Francesca's looks snagged her quite a few boys throughout Hogwarts.  
Royce, on the other hand most definitely did not have what you would call a normal childhood. Her mother, Matilda Trelawney came from a long line of seers...although the last actual seer was three generations ago... Matilda unfortunately did not inherit any sort of insight to the great beyond what so ever, which made her relations with the rest of the supposed seer Trelawneys a bit rough. So, like any other ungifted seer, Matilda decided to become an expert on magical beasts. Royce's father, Brendan Hobs was a rather average wizard who was also interested in magical creatures. Obviously, both Brendan and Matilda met, got married, and had a daughter, Royce Olwyn Hobs. At the age of six, Royce's parents decided to go on an expedition to Greece to study the wild manticore. Sadly, the wild manticore caught them observing it and horrible mauled the both of them. So, a very shaky and upset Royce was sent to live with the only living relative who would take her in (for her parent's money...) her mother's aunt Lavinia.  
Great auntie Lavinia was a horrible woman. With wild grey hair that sprouted out of an odd shaped head, many folds of hanging skin off of her face, and horrible beady eyes surrounded by a pair of tasteless green frames, her looks were not deceiving. She hated muggles, half breeds, magical creatures, and dabbled in the dark arts, not to mention predicting the deaths of many of the people around her. Lavinia lived in an un- naturally tall and run down Victorian that was undoubtedly being help up by magic.  
After arriving, Royce was forced to live up in the attic that was fourteen flights of rickety stairs up (another had to be added to avoid thirteen) and resembled a vacated tea house. All year round, the attic smelled heavily of tea leaves and burnt incense and also was very warm year round.  
Even through all the things Royce had put up with for the past five years, by the time she entered Hogwarts, she was still mentally stable and had surprisingly not acquired any mutilations. Fortunately for Royce, she had inherited more of the Hobs's looks than the Trelawney's. Even though her features did stand out, they didn't do so in a bad way. Royce stood at about normal height and had a mix of peachy, strawberry and whitish blonde straight hair that fell almost to her waist. She had a rounded face, bow lips, and rather large amber brown eyes that stood out from her pale complexion.  
To go along with her un-common looks, Royce was dressed in a very odd way...against her will. The clothes provided by Royce by Auntie Lavinia were pastel colored skirts that feel down to the knees or a bit above (that were frayed from use) a pair of stockings (with the occasional run or rip in them) buckle shoes (that were scuffed up considerably) and pastel colored shirts and antique hair pieces.  
This day, Royce was attempting to put together a somewhat decent outfit, seeing as she was going to most likely run into people she knew from school. After picking out a peach colored skirt with floral stockings and pale lime colored ribbed sweater, Royce picked up her already packed school bag and carefully walked down the rickety stairs from the attic. Sitting in the kitchen was auntie Lavinia, who seemed to be deep in thought while looking into a cup of tea. Upon seeing Royce, she slowly lifted her beady eyes from the tea and gave a look of despair.  
"My child... oh, I fear this journey...your days- they are numbered."  
Upon saying this, auntie Lavinia gave an odd clucking noise and very solemnly downed the cup. To most people, having your great aunt predicting your death as the first thing she says to you might come as a shock. In Royce's case, this was an everyday event. Actually, Lavinia was being quite tame with the prediction. Last Tuesday, she had predicted that Royce would surely die of decapitation. After a minute or so, auntie Lavinia's sullen mood seemed to have passed, for she was soon stuffing her face with an assortment of muffins and making an odd grunting sound. The odd noises and muffin remains definitely curbed any appetite that Royce could have and the only drink on the table seemed to be the "tea of death". So, Royce found a cup without anything in it that could cause auntie Lavinia to see her death in it and poured her self a glass of water. Ah, to be leaving the house and all omens of death...


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: Almost twenty four hours to the minute after Royce had walked downstairs, she was standing in the middle of Diagon Alley next to Flourish and Blots looking around for Francesca. Usually, Francesca did stand out in a crowd; seeing as a red headed Italian was usually a bit of an oddity, but in the middle of a crowded shop, one really had to keep their eyes peeled.  
After about a minute of walking around the shop, Royce soon found who she was looking for. Standing in front of a lop-sided book case was her red headed friend, who was leafing through a book about quiddich. Royce could tell from how Francesca looked that she had had a better summer than she. Francesca seemed to have gotten a bit more color to her skin and looked a bit healthier than she had at school (most likely from her family's monstrous eating habits). Royce walked over from where she was standing and over to her friend.  
  
"Francesca!"  
  
"Royce, how was your summer? You look pale..."  
  
"Let's just say I didn't get out much."  
  
"Oh, Auntie L lock you in your room?"  
  
"Wouldn't let me out of the house...something about being impaled on a fence."  
  
"You don't have a fence."  
  
"I noticed. So, how was your summer?"  
  
Just as Francesca was about to answer, her eyes darted across the shop and onto the figure of a handsome boy with grey eyes and shaggy black hair. Walking along with him was another boy who was a bit skinnier and peaky with messy light brown hair and brown eyes. Upon seeing this, Francesca turned away suddenly and in a loud whisper, hissed at Royce.  
  
"Look who just walked in!"  
  
Royce turned slightly to see who it was.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Black I presume?"  
  
"Yes...so it seems." Francesca said grinning.  
  
"So, you two keep up over the summer?"  
  
"Eh, in a way—ooh, he's walking over here!"  
  
"Francesca, calm down a bit, you're going to knock over a shel—ow!"  
  
As Sirius came closer, Francesca dropped the quiddich book that she was reading right onto Royce's foot, and (very coolly) leaned against the nearest wall. Sirius (who had already seen Francesca from another shop and had run across the street to see her) casually walked over to a stack of books close to Francesca, picked up a book as to skim it, set it down, then looked up in mock surprise when his eyes met Francesca.  
  
"Francesca! Fancy meeting you here!"  
  
Francesca also feigned surprise.  
  
"Wow, what a surprise, didn't even see you there. How've you been?"  
  
As the two of them made brief accounts of their summers, the brown haired boy gradually made his way over to them and stood nearest to Royce. He looked around for a moment before turning to Royce.  
  
"Oh, um, hello..." he said rather nervously. 'My names er, Remus Lupin, I think we're in a few classes together at school..."  
  
Royce already knew who he was, having a good memory and having spoken with him a few times.  
  
"Oh, I know who you are... advanced potions and a few others..."  
  
Remus seemed to calm down a bit (which wasn't saying much)  
  
"Oh, right then... your name's Royce?" he said, already knowing quite well who she was.  
  
"Yea, Royce Hobs."  
  
Just then it seemed that both Sirius and Francesca had done enough shameless flirting for the moment and decided to part ways.  
  
"Nice seeing you Francesca, hope to see a lot more of you this year" said Sirius grinning.  
  
"Definitely, I'm almost certain you will."  
  
"Glad to hear it, c'mon Remus, we've lost Prongs. See you."  
  
Remus turned to Royce.  
  
"Oh, nice meet- er seeing you Royce."  
  
Royce waved to him as he hurriedly walked out of the shop with Sirius. Francesca watched Sirius's behind as he walked out of the shop. Royce, who saw this, turned to Francesca.  
  
"You're shameless"  
  
"What ever do you mean?" she said grinning. 'C'mon, let's pick up the rest of our things.'  
  
With that, the two girls set off through Diagon Alley. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:   
  
"My child... beware...-" Auntie Lavinia paused a moment, as if thinking of a new thing that Royce should beware before boarding the train for Hogwarts.  
  
'Tea... tea-kettles. Yes, beware tea-kettles. I also see (Auntie Lavinia's beady eyes darted to the horrible handbag that Royce was holding) ... a handbag. You must beware the handbag. Such poor fates. I have not the heart to reveal anymore to you.'  
  
Royce was receiving a few odd looks from fellow classmates, so she decided to get away from Auntie L as quickly as she could and catch up with Francesca on the train. With a ratty floral patterned bag filled with her school supplies in tow, Royce hurriedly boarded the train.  
Already on board, Francesca Paolini was sitting inside of a compartment located near the back of the train flipping through a large leather bound book on trolls that grunted when you turned the page. While she was in Diagon Alley, she had bought it at an odd little shop near Nocturne Alley.  
Also something (or someone for that matter) that she had found in Diagon Alley was Sirius Black, who at that very moment was making his way towards her compartment.  
  
"Francesca, we meet again, this compartment open?"  
  
"We have an odd habit of doing that, and yes; I'm just saving a seat for Royce."  
  
"Good, then some of my mates can join in if that's ok."  
  
"The more the merrier...and hopefully more people will ward off some of the more annoying faces on the train..." said Francesca as a rather large and bulbous girl came stomping through the aisle.  
  
"We can only hope." Replied Sirius, also noticing the girl, who's name was Gertie Gobstones. A minute or so after Gertie passed, a boy toting a large leather trunk walked down the hallway.  
  
"Oi, Moony, over here!" yelled Sirius to the boy.  
  
The boy toting the trunk happened to be the boy who was in Flourish and Blot's with Sirius. He grinned at Sirius, then with great effort, moved his trunk into the compartment.  
  
"'Lo Sirius, see you've already found some company..." Remus said as he heaved his trunk into the holding bin above the seats.  
  
"Always... oh, Francesca you might know my friend Remus."  
  
Francesca smiled.  
  
"Remus, eh? I did think Moony was a bit of an odd name..."  
  
"Oh, ha, that. It's more of a nickname..."  
  
"I won't ask."  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"It's better that you didn't." he said grinning.  
  
The three friends then sat and talked for a few minutes before they were joined by Royce who was heaving her floral bag into the compartment. Francesca pulled out her wand and sent the bag flying into the bin, where it proceeded to rip down the middle. Francesca muttered "reparo", which somewhat fixed the bag.  
  
"Uh, horrible bag, been meaning to get rid of it" Muttered Royce.  
  
"That bag or your aunt?" said Francesca casually.  
  
"Both; too ugly and old to still be around."  
  
"Wow, you must like your aunt as much as I like my family." Laughed Sirius.  
  
After a few minutes of sitting, the group was joined by James who entered into the conversation.  
  
"Ha, you can't do that much with Fillibusters!" scoffed James  
  
"You obviously didn't see what happened to the third wing last year, did you then?" replied Francesca  
  
"I did, but it wasn't as bad as you say!"  
  
Just as Francesca was about to reply, the compartment busted open. Standing in the doorway was a very red faced Gertie and panting Peter.  
  
"Oh, er, hello Peter." Said Remus, trying to be as casual as he could with a medium sized troll such as Gertie looming over him.  
  
"Hullo Remus, Sirius, James! How- how are you all?" stammered Peter as he sat down in the last open seat in the compartment.  
  
"HEY! Where am I supposed to sit?!" said Gertie very loudly and obnoxiously.  
  
"Well, suppose you'll have to find another compartment..." said Royce, hoping to get rid of her.  
  
"But who am I supposed to sit with?! I want to sit here!"  
  
"Gertie, there aren't any more seats..."  
  
Peter practically leapt from his seat.  
  
"Oh, ta-take mine."  
  
James rolled his eyes.  
  
"Are you thick? Where are you going to sit then?"  
  
Gertie didn't wait for Peter to reply and fit her large frame next to James.  
  
"I'll sit on the floor, I don't mind" Peter said lovingly as he looked up at Gertie.  
  
Everyone in the compartment (save Peter and Gertie) exchanged looks of sheer and utter revulsion as the train sped off to Hogwarts. They were in for a very long ride. 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:   
  
"And that students, is why you should never carry sausages around a vicious troll. With that, let us eat." Said Dumbledore as the food began appearing onto the tables.  
  
Francesca was sitting next to Sirius, who was piling all kinds of food onto his plate. Royce was sitting nearest to Remus as was James, who was too preoccupied with staring at Lily to pay him much attention. Gertie and Peter were also sitting at the table, Peter sitting on the other side of Sirius and Gertie also sitting next to James.  
  
"Wow, you sure do eat a lot Sirius, my family would love you!", exclaimed Francesca who also had a rather filling amount of food on her plate.  
  
Remus on the other hand, was nervously picking at a small portion of food on his plate while trying to speak to Royce.  
  
"Er, have you tried the pie, it's really good."  
  
"Oh, yea, it is."  
  
An awkward silence followed, before Royce spilled a goblet of pumpkin juice all over her thoroughly scuffed shoes. After doing so, Royce turned a lovely shade of crimson.  
  
"Oh, dear... here, let me help you with that..." said Remus as he handed her a napkin.  
  
"Oh, thanks, stupid of me..." muttered Royce as she bent over to mop up her shoes.  
  
The conversation on the other side of the table was not much better. Gertie was gorging herself with a disgusting amount of blood pudding, which was all over her mouth and shirt. She leaned over and breathed in James's face.  
  
"Mmm, dis is good, you try some yet?" she managed to say with her mouth full of pudding.  
  
"Er, no, I'm not too hungry..." he said as he pushed away his food, any sign of an appetite now gone.  
  
The only two people at the table who seemed to be able to carry on any sort of conversation without any awkward silences, embarrassment, and or spilling of food were Sirius and Francesca, who were once again shamelessly flirting. They continued to do so, until Gertie became interested in their conversation and decided to join in. This of course quickly ended the conversation.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm suddenly full..." said Francesca as she pushed away her plate of food, which was quickly devoured by Gertie.  
  
"Yea, same here. Walk you to the common room?" said Sirius standing up and holding out his arm.  
  
Francesca stood up and took it, then the two of them made their way up the stairs.  
  
"Hey... would you like to see something cool?" asked Sirius  
  
"Depends, what is it?"  
  
"A passageway...wanna take a look?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
The two of them then darted down a hallway and walked over to a statue of a cherubic looking little girl holding a toad.  
  
"Mildred" said Sirius.  
  
Once the words were uttered, the statue moved, revealing a flight of stairs. The two of them then walked down the stairs and into a small tunnel.  
  
"Here it is."  
  
"Interesting, I've never heard of this one, where do these smaller tunnels lead?"  
  
"Oh, these lead to the upstairs divination wing... it can be convenient if you're running late or trying to get away from Filch."  
  
"Even better."  
  
Both Sirius and Francesca looked up at each other, smiling, then leaned close together and began to kis...  
  
Back in the great hall, Gertie was still gorging herself with food and Peter was watching her lovingly. After Gertie had began to pick at her plate of food, Royce had decided to leave.  
  
"Oh, Royce...can I walk with you to er the common room...?" said Remus beginning to stand up.  
  
"Yes—if you want to..."  
  
Remus stood up and the two of them began to walk up the stairs and to the common room. Once again, there was a bit of an uncomfortable silence, seeing as both of them were quite shy.  
  
"So, um, you're a prefect this year?" asked Remus as they made their way down a hallway.  
  
"Yes, you are too, right?"  
  
"Yea, my friends are looking forward to it more than I am... new opportunity for breaking rules, heh."  
  
"Sounds a lot like Francesca..."  
  
The two of them then chatted about their classes and friends until they reached the common room. After muttering the password (toadmunk) they entered.  
  
"Well, uh... see you then..." muttered Royce as she began to walk up the stairs.  
  
"Alright... bye..." said Remus as he made his way into the fifth year boy's room.  
  
All in all, the first night back was not bad at all... 


End file.
